Sorpresa
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: Fue un descubrimiento accidental. Hiccup/Toothless. Lemon. [Tercera Respuesta al Reto #5 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma]
1. i

"**Sorpresa."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon 2.

**Resumen:** Fue un descubrimiento accidental.

**Pareja:** Hiccup/Toothless. (Humano/Dragón).

**Categoría:** Lemon.

**Notas:**

**(1)** Tercera Respuesta al Reto #5 del Grupo FB "_Caldo Toothcup para el Alma_." El producto ha sido recortado por el límite de palabras, así que este drabble tendrá una continuación ;).

**(2)** Esta pieza va para Sam Bigotes, y para todos los demás que saben apreciar a un _**Hiccup Dominante**_.

* * *

**[+]**

* * *

Fue un descubrimiento accidental.

Hiccup había estado familiarizándose con la longitud de piel dura a su disposición, mientras Toothless babeaba ridículamente sobre la cama, la mitad de su legua colgando. Hiccup había estado concentrado en su tarea, besando cuando sus dedos no habían sido suficientes, rodeando la punta del miembro con su boca. El sabor había sido clasificado como cítrico, pero al final, había descubierto algo más interesante. Un lugar de piel dilatada, _húmeda_, y angosta. Una bolsa secreta que cedió a la indagación de sus dedos.

Cuando Toothless saltó en sorpresa, Hiccup se apresuró a calmarlo, besando las escamas de su estómago. Masajeó la erección hasta que la confianza regresara entre ellos. Hasta que la intimidad fuera re-establecida. Hiccup tuvo que brindar alivio a su propia erección por un momento, antes de continuar. Si aquel lugar tan especial se trataba de lo que estaba pensando… "¿Se siente bien, mmm?" Curveó sus yemas de nuevo en los adentros pulsantes del dragón, y aunque Toothless gruñó en confuso placer, Hiccup tomó más en cuenta la rápida ondulación del regazo del dragón. "Dioses. Realmente estás lleno de sorpresas, Toothless."

El Night Fury jadeó en indescriptible placer. Su cola aleteó salvajemente, conforme Hiccup tomaba valor en sus administraciones. Afortunadamente, nada de valor yacía a su alrededor. Siempre eran cuidadosos antes de comenzar sus exploraciones nocturnas. Siempre estaban preparados. Listos.

Inclusive para algo como esto. "Déjame… Por favor… ¿Puedo? Dime que puedo, amor." Con tan sólo _imaginarse_ en cómo se sentiría insertarse en tan apretada cavidad, saliva se recolectó en el paladar de Hiccup. No sería diferente a lo que Hiccup le permitía a Toothless hacer con su persona. Era lo justo. "Mnnng. ¿Toothless?"

"_Hazlo_." Fue lo más coherente que el dragón manifestó. Sus patas se abrieron en rendición total. Jadeando, Hiccup se posicionó encima del regazo de su compañero. Acomodó su miembro primero, colocándose justo debajo de la erección del dragón, y cuando sus dedos terminaron de calcular el espacio que se le sería propiciado, Hiccup arremetió en ciega impaciencia.

Había tenido razón.

Se sintió justo con el guante de una mujer.

"Mierda. Mierdamierdamierda." Hiccup admitía que había extrañado esta sensación. Aunque el placer podía ser igualado, o hasta arrebasado, sin importar el género del amante, había ciertas ocasiones en las que el antojo por un núcleo así de jugoso, había atacado a Hiccup por las noches. "Ugh. ¿Te estoy lastimando?"

"_Noooooo_."

Sonriendo con ojos cerrados y frente humedecida, Hiccup se dejó de contemplaciones.

Dio la primera embestida.

Un maullido retumbó por la habitación. La cama rechinó.

Hiccup no se detuvo. Se sostuvo a lo mejor que pudo, y prosiguió de derretir a esta enorme criatura hasta que no fuera nada.

* * *

**[+]**

* * *

**(3)** Así es, mágicamente le otorgué una pseudo-vagina a Toothless. ¿Acaso no son asombrosos mis superpoderes?


	2. ii

"**Sorpresa II."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon 2.

**Resumen:** Fue un descubrimiento accidental.

**Pareja:** Hiccup/Toothless. (Humano/Dragón).

**Categoría:** Lemon.

**Notas:**

**(1)** Continuación al drabble del mismo nombre.

**(2)** Esta pieza va para Sam Bigotes, y para todos los demás que saben apreciar a un _**Hiccup Dominante**_.

* * *

**[+]**

* * *

Dio la primera embestida.

Un maullido retumbó por la habitación. La cama rechinó.

Hiccup no se detuvo. Se sostuvo a lo mejor que pudo, y prosiguió de derretir a esta enorme criatura hasta que no fuera nada.

Arremetió contra la abertura embelesadora, rotando sus caderas para no dejar rincón sin conquistar. Entró y salió, entró y salió. Lubricación natural se derramó sobre las sabanas. Hiccup atacó, guiado por instinto, adorando la oportunidad de volver a ser un amante dominante. Gimió bruscamente con cada impacto de piel y escama, llegando a un punto, donde sólo importó la _fricciónfricciónfricción_. "¡Nnnnngh!" La villa entera podría irrumpir en la recamara en estos momentos, y Hiccup sabía que no se detendría. No había poder que lo pudiera frenar. No cuando Toothless se sentía como el mismo beso de Freyja alrededor de su ser. "¿Te gusta? Dime—"

"_Hicuuuuuuup_."

"Porque tu—Tú te sientes tan rico, Tooth. Oh, oh, oh—Sí, haz _eso_ de nuevo. Aprieta, aprieta más. ¡Oh, Freyja!"

"_Uuuuuuuuuuh_."

Músculos internos se contraccionaron en fructuosa meta. Hiccup bramó escandalosamente cuando su miembro fue exprimido con voracidad. Se abrazó del cuerpo de su amante en completa desolación, sintiendo su culminación rebosar aquel rincón hasta que liquido se derramara entre su miembro y las escamas de Toothless. Aun en pleno saboreo del soberbio orgasmo, Hiccup continuó ondulando sus caderas. Alargó el momento lo más que pudo.

Toothless chilló en éxtasis, obviamente siendo recompensado con una dosis similar de acalorado nirvana, aunque de diferente tipo. Sus extendidas alas, titiritaron.

Hiccup se desplomó encima del Night Fury, su corazón amenazando con explotar.

Uf, eso había sido… extraordinario. Asombroso. Algo que…

"…definitivamente… necesitamos… repetir esto. Todos… los… días." Y tardes. Y noches. Por siempre. Podrían turnarse, hasta que sus cuerpos no pudieran aguantar. Si su corazón efectivamente, terminaba explotando dentro de sus costillas, por lo menos Hiccup sabría que se iría con la mejor de las ambrosías. "Oh, ¿qué tenemos… aquí?"

Resultaba increíble, pero la erección del Night Fury insistía de pie, enrojecida, y más hinchada que antes. Hiccup envidió su vitalidad. Cuando sus dedos coquetearon por la columna, ésta danzó entusiasmada, buscando por sus caricias.

Hiccup rio con locura. Justamente, había estado pensando en turnarse…

No se dio oportunidad para dejar que la letargia le ganara. Tomó el miembro de Toothless y lo apuntó directo hacia su centro. Ambos gimieron en mutuo sobresalto.

"¡_Hiccup_!" Y aquellas enormes caderas se encargaron de encajarse hasta el fondo del humano, lo quisieran o no.

Hiccup mordió sus labios. Había disfrutado de su momento de gloria, ahora le tocaba a Toothless. "Adelante, grandote. Muéstrame lo que tienes."

Toothless gruñó con renacida pasión. El Alfa apareció, y en un parpadeo, Hiccup se encontró sobre sus espaldas, recibiendo fulminantes ensartes que le robaron de voz y aliento.

La noche, aparentemente, apenas comenzaba.


	3. iii

"**Fiebre."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** How To Train Your Dragon (Películas).

**Parejas:** Hiccup/Toothless. Humano/Dragón.

**Resumen:** Secuela de "Sorpresa." La naturaleza de Toothless había adquirido una nueva dimensión, desde aquel día que Hiccup había expandido aquellas húmedas capas de carne con sus dedos, para refugiarse en ellas con su cuerpo entero.

**Rating:** Mature.

**Categoría:** Lemon, Uso mágico de Pseudo-Vaginas, Hiccup Dando, Toothless en Celo, Fantaseo Sexual, Implicaciones de Voyerismo (adivinen de quién).

**Nota Importante:** Respuesta al _Reto #6 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma, Especial de (atrasado) San Valentín_. Esta Respuesta entra en la categoría **a)** LEMON HARD.

**Dedicatoria:** A todos aquello que querían secuela de HICCUP DANDO.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Estaba en plena junta, cuando Toothless decidió llegar desde el ventanal.

Hiccup aclaró su garganta, sintiendo sus mejillas colorarse con las implicaciones de la visita. Valka asintió en permiso, dejándolo retirarse, sin necesitar explicaciones.

"¿De nuevo, grandote?" Hiccup recibió, una vez afuera de la choza de su madre. Reacomodó su bufanda para cubrir mejor sus mejillas. Valka la había tejido especialmente para cuando el invierno arribara.

Una serie de gorgoteos incómodos se forzaron de un penoso Toothless. Cuando el dragón saltó de nuevo al suelo, fue obvia la razón de su molestia. Hiccup se apresuró a acariciar su cabeza. "Sssssh. No te preocupes. Yo cuidaré de ti."

La fiebre había vuelto.

Estaban preparados.

Pronto, Hiccup se encontró arrodillado frente a un festín de cuero tornasol. Escamas, humedecidas por los jugos agridulces del Night Fury, se endurecieron bajo la tutela de sus uñas curiosas. Hiccup las pintó de esencia natural, puliéndolas con descaro hasta hacerlas resplandecer, oprimiendo sus pulgares hasta que sintiera la piel hundirse bajo su comando. La cama había sido reforzada por _esta_ justa razón, para satisfacer _este_ increíble fenómeno.

La noche sería larga.

El cuerpo de su Night Fury perdería fuerzas para sostenerse, conforme el tiempo transcurriera.

Utilizando sus manos, Hiccup masajeó las piernas traseras de Toothless, invitándolas a relajarse, antes de avanzar. "Sé que no es fácil para ti, frigg. Pero, recuerda… Pronto, todo se sentirá diferente."

Los Celos de reproducción del Night Fury aún eran algo nuevo. Desatados inadvertidamente, a partir de aquel intenso descubrimiento entre las sábanas. Aunque no había sido su intención, Hiccup ahora era el responsable por los lapsos de invierno donde la naturaleza de Toothless requería sumisión y pérdida total. La naturaleza de Toothless había adquirido una nueva dimensión, desde aquel día que Hiccup había expandido aquellas húmedas capas de carne con sus dedos, para refugiarse en ellas con su cuerpo entero.

Según las mismas febriles confesiones de Toothless, un nuevo ardor lo acorralaba durante estos episodios aleatorios. Lo iba consumiendo poco a poco, hasta que llevar sus responsabilidad de la vida diaria, se volviera imposible. Hasta que todo lo que Toothless deseara fuera a _Hiccup_. Y no era fácil para Toothless ceder el control. No le venía orgánicamente, el ceder a demandas biológicas tan contrarias como estas, por sobre su mentalidad de Alfa.

Sin embargo, _ceder_ se había convertido en una necesidad, si es que el dragón deseaba regresar a la normalidad lo más pronto posible.

Hiccup sonrió. Paulatinamente, gemidos de apreciación babearon del hocico de su frigg, sus músculos ablandándose a su merced. "Así, Tooth. No te preocupes."

"_Apúrate_."

Hiccup rozó los labios mayores que ofrecían protección a aquel centro dilatado. Jugó con ellos brevemente, probando su textura, escuchando el son de los tambores internos que vivían bajo la piel de su dragón. Tum-tum-tum-tum-tum. Cuando, por fin extendió aquellas alas pequeñas, el aroma por su propia cuenta, se encargó de convencer a Hiccup de apresurarse.

Aquel tesoro descubierto, permanecía tan embelesador como la primera vez. Hiccup sopló sobre los dobleces carnosos. Toothless maulló, sus cuatro patas buscando por soporte alrededor de su nido.

_"Hiccuuuuuuup. No juegos."_

"Nunca juego, amor." Y prosiguió a marcar la piel rosácea con su lengua, tomando la porción que le correspondía de su festín.

Si antes, el vocabulario de la criatura había sido deficiente, empeoró con el asalto oral. Azul iluminó las aletas minúsculas de su amante. La cama tembló con la intensidad del rugido que atacó la habitación.

"Mmm." Hiccup había perdido muchos tabúes al convertirse en amante de Toothless. Inexistente era ya, cualquier indicio de pudor que hubiera quedado en él, después de su relación con Astrid. Había aprendido a apreciar lo que el cuerpo de su amante le ofrecía. Y como Hiccup había siempre demostrado, no había parte de Toothless, que el jinete dejara sin inspección.

Su nariz, sus mejillas—su rostro entero fue cubierto, por una máscara incolora. _Respiró_ el néctar. _Bebió_ de él. Mordisqueó las protuberancias y relieves escondidos. Succionó las orillas que delineaban el orificio protagonista. _Besó_ en explicito detalle, hasta que sus propios sonidos se revolvieran con los llantos de Toothless, ambos sumergiéndose en esta nueva demencia con gusto.

_"¿Que me hicissste_?" Vino el roto susurro en dragonés. "_No puedo pensssar. Arrrrde. Arrrrde, Hiccup."_

"Oh, Tooth." Hiccup no tenía ni cara para disculparse. Dudaba que aun si hubieran sido conscientes de las consecuencias biológicas que se desatarían, hubieran éstas detenido a Hiccup. No. La historia se hubiera repetido. Hiccup aun hubiera admirado su descubrimiento con saliva en su paladar, y sangre pulsando en su regazo, demandando por tomar-tomar-tomar. "Me encargaré de todo, ya verás." Era lo más que podía dar como consuelo.

Dedos expertos reemplazaron su boca, encajándose en búsqueda de aquellos puntos especiales. Los torció con maña, los ladeó con inteligencia. Explotó de la cavidad cada curva, ensartado sus dígitos hasta que un duro ritmo se tejiera. Toothless estaba fuera de sí, utilizando su cola para impulsarse lejos de la cama. El dragón intentó seguir sus administraciones, su propio miembro duro desprendiendo semilla prematura.

"Es mejor si terminas primero de esta forma. Estás muy tenso, Toothless."

"_Uuuuuuuuhg, uuuuuuuuuuuuugh, uuuuuuuuuugh_." Era un espectáculo obsceno. Una bestia digna de temor, un líder que se encargaba de ordenar todo caos de su manada… reducido a lo más básico, a una criatura rogando por ser llenado por su verdadero amo. Hiccup jadeó animalmente, con tan sólo contemplarlo, sus dedos aumentando su velocidad. Néctar lo empapaba hasta la muñeca. "_Hicuuuuuup_."

"Sí, sí—Lo siento." Mentiroso. "Vamos, cariño, vamos. Falta poco."

Una contracción atrapó los dedos de Hiccup, y con ello, se concretó el primer orgasmo que le provocaría a su Night Fury. Eyaculación dragoniana se disparó por el torso de Toothless, mientras la montaña corpulenta es pasmó en delicioso descanso.

Hiccup lamió su mano, una vez liberada, dándole unos minutos de serenidad a su amado. Más no malgastó su tiempo. Robó de la semilla de Toothless para cubrir su pilar, gimiendo con la estimulación. "¿Así que estuviste pensando en mi todo el día? ¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaste, Toothless? ¿Cuándo te resignaste, y decidiste buscarme?"

Sólo resuellos de un inmenso pecho, fue su respuesta.

Hiccup rio. "Ya no tienes que esperar. No te preocupes."

Fue acogido en un guante que aun suspiraba con el regocijo del clímax. Hiccup partió su camino con la facilidad de la mantequilla, tocando hasta el fondo, de una sola embestida. Hiccup cerró sus ojos en abandono, en cínico arrebato, trazando su camino sin más pausa. Anclado con las piernas de Toothless, permitió que sus instintos lo guiaran. "Aaaaaaaah. ¡Toothless! Aaaaaah, aaaaaah. Aaaaaaah."

La cola de Toothless proporcionó apoyo extra, sosteniendo la espalda de su jinete para facilitar el asalto. "_Mojado. Mojado de día. Mojado, mojado, mojado. Lo odio."_

Hiccup sonrió, entre notas agudas saliendo de su boca. "No… No lo odias… _Adoras_ estar mojado por mí."

Cualquier negación murió, antes de tan siquiera ser manifestada, cuando otra serie de maullidos fueron exprimidos de la garganta del dragón. Hiccup besó el terreno necroso a su disposición, entre el rebote de los dos cuerpos. Extrañó ver los ojos de Toothless, extrañó no rodear su rostro con sus palmas, en un momento tan vulnerable como este. Desgraciadamente, aún no habían encontrado una posición igual de ventajosa que la presente. No tenían otra opción.

"Ooooh. ¿Te imaginas, Tooth? ¿Te imaginas si… funcionara?"

Toothless levantó su rostro levemente. "¿…_Qué_?"

"Funcionó con Eret y Stormfly. Te imaginas si…" Tan sólo pensarlo, Hiccup sentía que su cúspide se adelantaría antes de lo preparado. No obstante, ahora que la imagen fue evocada, no pudo huir de ella. Había presenciado el hambre de una dragona preñada en primera mano; había estado allí cuando Eret se había visto obligado a tomar a su libélula en lugares poco convencionales, actuando como vigilante para que no fueran pillados en el acto. Stormfly había estado tan necesitada de su pareja en su temporada de celo, así como después, durante el periodo que la semilla de Eret había echado fruto dentro de ella. Hiccup mordió su labio, antes de continuar. "¿Te molestaría? Si yo te… ¿preñara como a Stormfly? ¿Lo quisieras?"

"_Hiccup_." Una pausa. "_No… lo sé_."

"Odín me ampare, porque ahora que lo pienso, no hay nada más que pudiera desear." Usó sus manos para estrujar las orillas de la bolsa succionándolo, apretándola alrededor de su miembro inquieto. Toothless sollozó desde el otro extremo de su lecho. "Te llenaré. Te llenaré toda la noche si es necesario, para poder averiguarlo. ¿Me lo impedirías, amor?"

"_Hiccuuuuuup_."

El aclamado visualizó el vientre bajo sus palmas, hinchado por crías, en lugar de huevos tradicionales. Crías. Descendencia. Un gruñido se escapó de sus dientes. Crías majestuosos, especiales y únicas en su manufactura. La fantasía alimentó recónditas avaricias, que ni Hiccup había conocido. Lo cegó con posesividad. Lo alentó a acelerar la cadencia de su pelvis, apoderado por el misterioso imperativo biológico, que por cualquier rastro de raciocinio. "Oh, pero _sí_ lo sabes, Toothless."

Aquella cola estaba encajándose entre medio de los glúteos del jinete, coqueta, jugando sucio. Hiccup gimoteó, incapaz de detenerla. La estimulación fue sin igual. La textura rugosa despertó sensaciones mágicas, raspando los poros humanos con el mero objetivo de destruirlo.

_"Lléname… Lléname. No puedo mássss."_

La rendición tan dulce lo destrozó. La admisión, que se desprendió de una quijada apretada, débil con un anhelo perverso, que sólo sería concedido en la oscuridad de la noche, y en la intimidad de su recamara.

Hiccup dejó que su cuerpo entero se recargara en el apéndice longitudinal, sintiendo el beso de Freyja en las paredes esponjosas que lo rodeaban.

El éxtasis vino con la adrenalina de estar en pleno vuelo, cayendo en picada hacia el infinito.

Llenó a Toothless con lo que su propio cuerpo podía contener. Su semilla, su corazón, la ardiente lava humeando bajo su piel, pidiendo por ser desatada. Hiccup llenó a su pareja, hasta que los planos físicos fueran violados y tinta blanca corriera entre los dos.

"¡Whoo-hoo!"

Probablemente aquello, fue lo más estúpido que Hiccup hubiera escogido decir al momento de recuperar su aliento. Aun así, fue lo más exacto que se acercó a su estado emocional.

Toothless gorgoreó silabas imprecisas, una de sus garras frontales buscando por Hiccup para acariciarlo. Sus uñas rascaron su espalda desnuda, y sus piernas abrazaron a su humano con indestructible adoración.

Hiccup presionó su mejilla contra aquel vientre que había reinado en sus fantasías. Ascendió y descendió junto con él. Sabía que no funcionaría. Y simultáneamente, sabía que había mucha información perdida sobre los Night Fury, como para refutar la teoría tomando raíces en su mente. Sabía que su vida estaba construida en improbabilidades. Sabía que guardar la esperanza por algo tan increíble como _este_ deseo tonto, no lastimaba a nadie. Nadie lo podría culpar por soñar.

Ni siquiera Toothless.

No había mentido. Tenía planes específicos para esta noche.

Tenía una hipótesis.

Y Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III nunca descansaba, hasta poner sus hipótesis a prueba.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NdA:** No es Egg!fic y lo siento mucho. Sin embargo, no fluyó la trama para esos rumbos—todavía. :B


End file.
